


Get It Out

by shockvaluecola



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Foot Jobs, Fucked Up, Guilt, M/M, Mild Gore, Possession, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockvaluecola/pseuds/shockvaluecola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Scott/nogitsune porn. Because we all needed it after that scene. Spoilers for 3x19. AU if Deaton hadn't walked in. Frankly I'm surprised no one got this up before me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It Out

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't really expect this to make any sense. It's not trying to. We just all needed porn of this scene, I think. 
> 
> Assumes some kind of prior sexual relationship between Scott and Stiles. MAJOR spoilers for 3x19, obviously. Triggers for rape/dubcon, severe injury, some gore, and basically any possible trigger you can think of relating to this scene is probably here.

Scott can heal from the wound. That's the logic behind pulling the sword out. Normally you don't pull a foreign object out of a major wound until you've got everything you need to stop massive bleeding. But when you can heal within seconds, yeah, you pull the sword out.

Stiles -- no, not Stiles, the nogitsune. The nogitsune's fingers dance along the handle of the sword, making Scott flinch as he can feel it shift just slightly inside him. It is not a pleasant feeling.

Then it's pulling all that pain out of him and it feels...it feels _good_. It makes sense, it's the opposite of pain, and Scott has absorbed a lot of pain today, but there's a moment where Scott needs to forget that his best friend is possessed and there's a samurai sword in his abdomen to get over how deeply, deeply strange it is to feel something _good_ in this situation.

When he comes to, the pain of the sword has increased, but it's not the blinding pain of the twisting he felt before. Stiles (Not Stiles) is pulling the sword out, slowly. Then pushing it back in. Then out and in again. And again.

Oh god, he's _thrusting_ it.

Despite not wanting to hurt Stiles, despite the possibility of tearing the wound open, Scott shoves Not Stiles instinctively. It lets go of the sword as he shoves, so it stays in him as Not Stiles stumbles away. Even the stumble doesn't look like Stiles, you'd think body composition and muscle memory would affect that but apparently not. Scott takes hold of the sword, intending to pull it out himself and prepared to fight, but the nogitsune is back before he can get a good grip, taking hold of the sword again. Scott notices that it's getting tough to feel his hands. That's gotta be bad, right?

"Oh no no no, pup, I'm not finished with you yet."

When it shoves him down, Scott doesn't really have to strength to keep his feet, so he kneels. He can hear the nogitsune's dark chuckle.

"Ah yes, a position you're familiar with, isn't it? Well, Stiles is. How does it feel to have the roles reversed, hmm?"

Scott feels lightheaded. Is it just the sword? The pain? Is the nogitsune doing something to him? He can't tell. "Let Stiles go," he slurs anyway.

The nogitsune goddamn _laughs_ at him. "I'll tell you what. Show me the kind of consideration Stiles has shown you so many times, and I'll think about taking the sword out."

Scott grunts and takes a breath. His lungs feel clear, and he doesn't taste any blood, that's good. That means the sword missed anything vital. He's an alpha, he's not immortal.

The pain of the sword has faded to a sharp ache, and even though he knows it's not Stiles, knows that this situation is bad and getting worse, somehow it feels natural to lean forward, working at the jeans on Stiles' body with clumsy fingers. The nogitsune chuckles again, and fingers slide into his hair. "Good dog."

Stiles' cock is already hard but even that looks different, is both familiar and not familiar. Scott knows what that cock likes, though, and resolves to get through this as quickly as possible, because the alternative is hurting Stiles and he refuses to do that, under any circumstances, ever. So when he leans forward, he's closing his eyes and pretending that this is really his best friend, that it's not his best friend's body possessed by some malevolent fox spirit. He can do this for Stiles.

The hand in his hair, at least, feels right, fingers stroking toward the nape of his neck and making him shiver. Even his voice has started to sound like Stiles again, frantic little moans and noises that sound so familiar and are just that much sicker for knowing the truth. Scott blocks it out and keeps his eyes closed, sucking for all he's worth, avoiding moving his body too much for fear of aggravating the sword. He could feel himself getting hard under his jeans, as he forgot for a moment at a time that it wasn't really Stiles.

"Scott," the nogitsune gasped in Stiles' voice. "Scott, don't stop, please, I'm gonna..."

Scott took the urging from the fingers pressing into his head and bobbed down further. He swallowed when it twitched in his mouth, still sucking until the fingers tightened in his hair to pull him off.

Scott looked up, and he didn't pass for Stiles anymore. The nogitsune looked him in the face, breathless, then down at his crotch, where his pants were tented.

"Take it out," the nogitsune ordered.

Scott hesitated, _really_ not wanting to expose his junk to an evil fox spirit.

"Take it out and I'll take that out."

Scott thought about trying again to get the sword out himself, but he was pretty sure he lacked the strength. Even if he might have it, he couldn't do it and heal it before the nogitsune could do serious damage to him, or worse, to the body he inhabited. Better to play along. So he tugged his pants open until his cock poked out, hard and arching up toward his belly.

"Good." There was no warning, no preparation, the nogitsune just bent and grabbed the sword, then yanked it out all at once, tearing a scream from Scott's throat. He felt himself beginning to heal already and breathed a sigh of relief. Worse than the pain had been the general feeling of something wrong, of a thing in his body that should not be. He was still trying to regain his wits when there was friction making him groan, something slightly rough against him. He opened his eyes to realize the nogitsune had kicked off a shoe, and was rubbing his cock with its foot.

"Big bad wolf, the glorious true alpha, on his knees for a fox. Tsk. What would Derek say?"

Not Stiles had a hand on the metal table for balance as it rubbed up and down with Stiles' foot -- and there could be no doubt that this wasn't Stiles anymore, the nogitsune wouldn't let him think it was Stiles. But Scott was still hard as a rock and some part of him liked it. The good in him was drawn, somehow, to the evil in the nogitsune. Opposites attract in the worst possible way. The thought made his breath come faster, hips twitching up against Stiles' foot.

"Yeah, that's right," the nogitsune said, voice low and utterly satisfied. "Give me your chaos. Give me your pain."

Even now, the thing was feeding off of Scott. The thought made him come with a guilty moan, making even more of a mess of the grubby sock on Stiles' foot. He slumped against the legs of the table, breathing hard as the last of the wound healed over, leaving just healthy flesh. He watched like this as the nogitsune put the shoe back on, then smirked down at Scott.

"I'm sure we'll meet again," it said, then strode out, leaving Scott to guiltily stuff himself back into his jeans before Kira woke.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://lostquaintrelle.tumblr.com/)! and buy my [book](http://www.amazon.com/dp/B00IH9TF84)!


End file.
